


За порогом

by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Everyone who died in the suicide mission in my playthrough is dead here, F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Femshep/Garrus mention, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Gore, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, post-Synthesis, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Через шесть лет после исчезновения Жнецов Саманта Трейнор живет затворницей в английской деревушке. Когда она начинает получать зашифрованные сообщения, ей приходится выйти за порог.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beyond the Threshold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879456) by [neolith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neolith/pseuds/neolith), [Ramblingandpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingandpie/pseuds/Ramblingandpie). 

> пост-Синтез  
описание симптомов ПТСР
> 
> Беты — [Riru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru), [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

«Ну и как идет строительство?» — подумала Саманта Трейнор.

— Прекрасно! — ответила Тали. Сигнал коммуникатора Саманта воспринимала как звук. Устройство больше не создавало вибраций, но воздействовало напрямую на вестибулокохлеарный нерв. — Мы нашли новые записи о технологиях кровельных работ у древних кварианцев и теперь хотим сами попробовать. Я смогу переехать уже через пару недель.

Саманта понятия не имела, говорит ли Тали вслух или передает мысли, но ее это больше не волновало.

— Ты непременно должна прилететь. — Тали помолчала. — Я собираюсь отпраздновать новоселье.

Хотя их разделяло множество звездных систем, возникло ощущение, как будто они обе на мгновение уставились в пространство перед собой. Впрочем, так оно и было.

«Просто назови место и время, и я постараюсь вырваться», — подумала Саманта.

— Продукты придется заказывать из другой системы, так что можешь пока не спешить, — предупредила Тали. — Но вечеринка состоится обязательно.

«Прошло шесть лет. Уж как-нибудь смогу еще немного подождать, пока тебе еду доставят». 

Тали приходилось вечно откладывать строительство дома, потому что ее отвлекали более важные общественные дела. Все это время она жила в переоборудованном челноке. Они еще шутили, что это поможет ей облегчить переход к жизни на поверхности планеты.

Раздался резкий свист.

— Что это? — спросила Тали.

«Чайник. Пора пить чай. Я отойду на пару минут».

Саманта встала, потянулась и вышла на кухню. Передатчик стоял в кабинете, и зона взаимодействия с ним была довольно ограниченной. Они с СУЗИ пытались его усовершенствовать, и вскоре покрытие должно было охватить весь участок.

Она налила кипяток в стоявшую на столе кружку и опустила в нее пакетик. Подождала, не сводя глаз с циферблата, и ровно через три минуты выбросила пакетик в мусорное ведро.

Ей вечно не хватало терпения дождаться, пока заварится чай. Но Саманта заставляла себя ждать, и со временем это стало привычкой. К тому же, пока она следила за минутной стрелкой, ей удавалось ни о чем не думать. И ни о ком.

Она уже взяла кружку, но затем передумала и снова поставила на стол, чтобы добавить молока. Вытащила из банки несколько печенюшек, бросила их на тарелку и понесла всю еду в кабинет.

«Я вернулась», — мысленно сказала она.

— Кстати о доме, — откликнулась Тали. — А у тебя как дела?

Саманта осмотрелась по сторонам. «Я здесь уже обжилась». Она переехала почти два года назад, после того как решила подать в отставку. Ее любимой комнатой был кабинет. Она часами просиживала в мягком кресле, читая отчеты об исследованиях в области лингвистики и коммуникаций, которых становилось все больше с тех пор, как жители галактики начали привыкать к Синтезу. «Сейчас покажу».

К этому тоже все еще приходилось привыкать. Саманта сделала несколько глубоких вздохов и крепко зажмурилась. 

«Готова?»

— Готова!

Открыв глаза, она медленно повернулась вокруг своей оси. Комната проплывала перед ней — от громоздкого передатчика, все еще выглядевшего чужеродно в «деревенской» обстановке, до окна с видом на розовый сад, — и Саманта знала, что коммуникатор Тали сейчас взаимодействует с ее нервной системой, воспроизводя эту картину. Процесс был утомительным, поэтому Саманта применяла этот способ очень редко. Но со временем все станет проще.

— Красота! Очень уютно. А гостевой спальни у тебя случайно нет?

Саманта фыркнула. Она-то в отставке, но Тали теперь адмирал, и у нее совсем нет времени на такие дальние развлекательные поездки. Но все-таки она ответила: «Да, есть. И тебе не помешало бы взять отпуск».

— Мне? В отпуск? — рассмеялась Тали. — Я уже не помню, что это такое.

«Ты должна беречь себя, Тали. Ты всем нам нужна».

— Ты говоришь совсем как...

Закончить ей помешал громкий звук.

— Что у тебя случилось?

«Все хорошо, хорошо. Я просто выронила тарелку». Саманта сжала пальцы на левой руке. «Дурацкий тремор. Все в порядке». Она немного помолчала. «По крайней мере, чай не разлила».

Последовала долгая пауза. 

— Это случалось уже несколько раз. Ты была у врача?

Не несколько, а гораздо больше, но сейчас Саманта умела врать лучше, чем когда служила на «Нормандии».

«Я покажусь врачу, обещаю».

* * *

Госпиталь ветеранов находился в Лондоне. Саманта жила за городом. Мысль о поездке в Лондон вызывала у нее тошноту. Хотя его и отстроили заново, ей непременно пришлось бы ехать мимо кварталов, от одного взгляда на которые сжималось сердце.

К счастью, многие участники последнего сражения за Лондон осели в этих местах, чтобы помочь в восстановлении города. Доктора Чаквас можно было пригласить и на дом.

Пройдя сквозь калитку в белом заборчике из штакетника и похвалив дом, особенно розовые кусты перед входом, доктор Чаквас прикрепила к левой руке Саманты несколько датчиков.

— Что это?

— Просто электрочувствительный материал. Они снимут показания с твоих нервов, а я смогу увидеть, что там за проблема. — Доктор взяла руку Саманты и рассмотрела ее со всех сторон, заглянув даже между пальцами. Она нахмурилась. — Хорошо бы считать показания во время приступа. К сожалению, хоть мы и изменились, наше тело не всегда идет навстречу нашим пожеланиям.

Саманта заметила, что у доктора нет с собой никакого оборудования для записи результатов. Вероятно, она взаимодействует с датчиками напрямую.

— Ты ведь носила омни-тул на левой руке?

— Да.

Доктор Чаквас окинула ее взглядом.

— Меток совсем мало. Удивительно.

Метками теперь называли видимые признаки синтезированного кибернетического оборудования. Кто-то когда-то придумал удачный термин, образованный от аббревиатуры МЭТК (Модифицированные Энергопроводящие ТКани), и это название прижилось.

Никто так и не понял, что произошло на Цитадели. Когда Жнецы неожиданно отступили, и галактику залило странным светом, практически все технические устройства, которыми пользовались люди, соединились с их телами и нервными системами. Именно так Саманта и получила способность общаться телепатически с каждым, у кого был коммуникатор, или пользоваться передатчиком, который отправлял ее мысли на спутник, а затем уже они передавались на ретранслятор и к месту назначения. Метка от коммуникатора была почти полностью скрыта под волосами, а омни-тул оставил тонкую зигзагообразную оранжевую линию, идущую от локтя к запястью.

Не всем так повезло как ей. На ней были только коммуникатор и омни-тул, которые она теперь активировала силой мысли.

— Я им почти не пользуюсь, — призналась Саманта. — Когда я читаю, мне нравится держать в руке датапад или книгу. Так что омни-тул мне нужен разве что в качестве калькулятора. 

Доктор Чаквас кивнула.

— Отлично. Я надеюсь, ты читаешь ради удовольствия?

Саманта улыбнулась.

— Новые исследования в области лингвистики — это большое удовольствие.

Доктор со смехом покачала головой.

— Покой нам только снится, да? Ты только посмотри на меня. Все еще латаю вас всех. — Она умолкла. — А кстати, чем ты обычно занимаешься, когда случаются приступы?

Саманта задумалась. Хотя обычно она легко выявляла закономерности, на этот раз как будто специально старалась их не замечать.

— Честно говоря, они бывают, когда я чем-то увлечена. С кем-нибудь разговариваю, читаю, пью чай. Если я пытаюсь следить за руками, они никогда не дрожат.

— Значит, пришла пора пить чай. Я сама его заварю, раз ты облеплена датчиками. К тому же мне хочется посмотреть, какая у тебя кухня.

Саманта проводила ее и показала, где стоят чашки, чай и электрический чайник.

— А где печенье? Но только хорошее, с шоколадом. Не вздумай на мне экономить.

Саманта фыркнула.

— Плохих не держим. Сама знаешь. — Она ткнула пальцем в большую банку на кухонном столе. — Я специально для тебя запас пополнила.

Доктор Чаквас открыла банку и высыпала на тарелку добрую половину печенюшек. Одну из них она начала грызть, не дождавшись, пока чайник закипит.

— А виски к чаю у тебя, конечно, нет?

— Есть кое-что особенное. В кабинете.

— Как хорошо ты меня изучила. Но почему ты тут стоишь? Посиди пока, а я все приготовлю и принесу.

— Если я уйду из кухни, мне на завтра не останется печенья, — отшутилась Саманта, но послушно вернулась в кабинет и плюхнулась в кресло.

Дожидаясь чая, она проверила почту. Электронные письма все еще оставались лучшим способом связи на случай, если получатель находится вдали от передатчика или если не хочется врываться в его жизнь с внезапным мысленным посланием.

Пришло несколько писем от Лиары со ссылками на исследования, которые, по ее мнению, могли заинтересовать Саманту. В глаза бросился один из заголовков о телепатических способностях человеческих детей. Саманта сделала закладку, чтобы прочесть статью позже.

— Ты работаешь? Немедленно прекрати! Ты в отставке.

— Да это легкое чтение, клянусь!

— Ну конечно, — проворчала доктор Чаквас, опуская на стол поднос с чаем. Бутылка с виски уже стояла на столе. Она ее откупорила и от души плеснула в свою чашку. Саманта взяла молоко.

— Я хотела спросить, нет ли у тебя проблем с алкоголем, но вижу, что бутылка не начата и вся в пыли. Тебе бы надо завести собаку.

От этих слов Саманта вздрогнула.

Они еще немного поболтали. Доктор Чаквас наконец-то завязала с полетами и работала в лондонском Госпитале ветеранов. Медицина сейчас очень быстро менялась. Метки продолжали адаптироваться и интегрироваться с человеческими телами. Они сильно упрощали диагностику, так как позволяли напрямую взаимодействовать с организмом пациента, да и сами помогали исцелять травмы или находить новые способы лечения. 

И, конечно же, возникло новое направление — медицина Синтеза. По мере того, как укреплялся симбиоз различных синтезированных организмов с живущими в них бактериями, открывались все новые возможности для изучения этого феномена. Кварианцы, которые теперь использовали свои костюмы как экзоскелеты, лидировали в этой сфере, но саларианские генетики от них почти не отставали.

Доктор Чаквас продолжила:

— Генетики прогнозируют, что уже на нашем веку станет возможным межвидовое размножение. А со временем дело дойдет и до общего потомства синтетиков и органиков.

— А что об этом думает СУЗИ?

— Я говорю ей, что не знаю еще ни одного врача, который был бы готов принять новорожденного космического кораблика.

Доктор Чаквас рассмеялась собственной шутке. Саманта засмеялась тоже, но больше для вида.

— Передай мне печенье, пожалуйста. Поухаживай за старушкой, — попросила доктор Чаквас, неожиданно сменив тему.

Когда Саманта протянула ей тарелку, доктор неожиданно схватила ее за левую руку, как будто увидела что-то новое.

— Какое красивое кольцо.

— Спасибо, — шепнула Саманта.

— Большой бриллиант.

Саманта кивнула.

— Можно спросить?.. — начала доктор Чаквас и умолкла, взяв печенье.

— Конечно, можно. Да. Это от нее. — Тон разговора совершенно изменился. Это уже не была прежняя легкомысленная болтовня.

— Расскажешь?

Саманта отвела взгляд.

— Когда Цитадель вернулась, я полетела туда, чтобы помочь. Спасательные отряды не смогли открыть дверь квартиры. Замок не отпирался. Но моя ладонь сработала как ключ, и мы смогли войти.

Она помолчала.

— Я была как в ступоре. Лиара привела туда своих агентов, они охраняли квартиру и провели обыск, чтобы забрать все ценное в архив. Они и нашли на столике это кольцо. Там еще записка была.

Саманта наклонилась вперед и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Доктор Чаквас начала осторожно поглаживать ее по спине.

— Ничего удивительного. Мы все знаем, как много вы значили друг для друга. Я целую вечность не видела ее улыбки, но она снова начала улыбаться, когда встретила тебя.

Саманта сама не поняла, как это произошло, но уже в следующее мгновение она обнимала доктора и плакала навзрыд.

— Это не честно! — с трудом выговорила она.

— Война не бывает честной.

Несколько минут они молчали, и только Саманта продолжала заливать рубашку доктора слезами.

— Черт. Опять началось.

Рука затряслась снова. И хотя на этот раз Саманта дрожала всем телом, рука ощущалась иначе. 

— И не проходит. Почему не проходит?

Доктор Чаквас обняла Саманту и стала поглаживать ее волосы. 

— Я сейчас слежу за твоими нейронами. Это не неврологическое заболевание. Я знаю, что ты ходила к психотерапевту в Лондоне. Ты продолжаешь терапию?

— Нет. Нет, у меня, — она умолкла на мгновение, чтобы перевести дыхание, — так хорошо все получалось. Я все время находила для себя занятия…

— Когда ты в последний раз выходила из дома?

Саманта не ответила.

— Я знаю, что ты больше не выбираешься в Лондон, но когда я увидела коробки из-под еды, я поняла, что ты и за продуктами не ходишь. Я тебя не осуждаю. Но нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь тебе помог. Никто не ждет, что ты все время будешь сильной.

Дыхание Саманты постепенно начало выравниваться.

— Что мне делать?

— Психическое здоровье — это не моя сфера. Но я уже поговорила с одним психотерапевтом, и она согласна приходить к тебе раз в неделю. Доктор Джосари Д’Ларис специализируется на посттравматическом стрессовом расстройстве. Я думаю, она тебе понравится. А еще на всякий случай я привезла запас транквилизаторов и снотворных. Я думала, что именно в этом корень зла, и поэтому подготовилась.

Саманта глубоко вздохнула. Ну ладно. Так тому и быть. Снова переживать все заново с новым врачом, еще больше лекарств, еще больше попыток вернуться к норме, когда ничего нормального в ее жизни уже не будет. Почему она не может просто с головой уйти в работу? 

Или почему Шепард не смогла выкарабкаться?

— Дыши, дыши. Все хорошо.

— Они даже тела ее не нашли! — выдохнула Саманта, и слезы хлынули снова.

— Поплачь, это помогает. Ты не одна. Я с тобой.

— И я такая эгоистка! Она спасла целый мир. Спасла галактику. А я рыдаю тут из-за того, что даже не смогла ее похоронить.

Доктор Чаквас все так же поглаживала ее волосы.

— Шесть лет уже прошло, а мне до сих пор кажется, что в один прекрасный день она войдет в эту дверь с щенком в переноске, чтобы жить со мной той жизнью, которую мы себе придумали.

Несколько минут они сидели в молчании. Саманта перестала всхлипывать, но слезы не прекращались.

— Хочешь выпить снотворного?

Саманта не сразу смогла ответить.

— Мне будут сниться сны?

— Нет.

— А ты посидишь со мной, пока я не проснусь?

— Конечно.

* * *

Доктор Чаквас провела у нее двое суток и уехала утром того дня, когда должна была прийти доктор Д’Ларис, чтобы дать Саманте возможность побыть наедине с собой.

Первая встреча с доктором Д’Ларис продлилась несколько часов. Саманта не особенно вдавалась в подробности, но описала весь период своей жизни после Синтеза. Рассказывала словами. Доктор Д’Ларис объяснила ей, что большинство пациентов предпочитают именно такой стиль общения.

Саманта после Синтеза осталась в Лондоне, чтобы участвовать в восстановительных работах и посещать психоаналитика в только что основанном Госпитале ветеранов. Когда годом позже вернулась Цитадель, Саманта договорилась о переводе и занималась настройкой систем связи, чтобы вновь сделать Цитадель резиденцией галактического правительства.

Там было так пусто, что от этой пустоты мороз бежал по коже. Но еще более жуткой казалась сама Цитадель. В ней не осталось ни следов борьбы, ни трупов, телепортированных из Лондона. И даже хранители изменились. Казалось, что теперь они следят за всем, что происходит вокруг.

Когда снова открылись архивы, оказалось, что Шепард все завещала Саманте. И хотя Саманта не могла претендовать на какие-либо льготы от Альянса, для СПЕКТРов правила были другими. Ей назначили пенсию за погибшую супругу. Теперь Саманта больше не нуждалась в деньгах, но осталась на службе. Работа ее отвлекала.

Она ушла после того, как поняла, что больше не может выдерживать пустоту Цитадели и постоянное ощущение, будто за ней наблюдают. Около года она путешествовала с СУЗИ и Джокером, выполняя странные задания Альянса. Большинство пилотов после Синтеза оказались намертво соединены со своими кораблями, но не Джокер. Какой бы сильной ни была его связь с «Нормандией», связь СУЗИ оказалась крепче.

После этого Саманта некоторое время работала с Лиарой и Явиком над восстановлением протеанских технологий. ВИ, который Лиара и Шепард когда-то давно отыскали на Илосе, после Синтеза вернулся к жизни, запитавшись от опутавших оборудование лиан. Процесс фотосинтеза в этих лианах стал для него источником энергии, и Саманта с друзьями пытались интегрировать его системы связи с современной техникой, чтобы задокументировать сведения о протеанской культуре, утраченные еще до рождения Явика.

В конце концов она дозрела до решения об отставке. Сначала вернулась в Лондон, но там ей было неуютно. Хотелось уединения.

Коттедж оказался прекрасным убежищем. У Саманты была маленькая квартира в Лондоне, и поначалу она уезжала в коттедж время от времени, чтобы поработать над своими проектами, в том числе над передатчиком.

Не прошло и года, как Саманта обнаружила, что все реже и реже возвращается в лондонскую квартиру. Со временем она и вовсе перестала возвращаться и поселилась в коттедже. Последние пару лет занималась своими проектами, давала консультации и все так же доводила до ума передатчик.

Для начала доктор посоветовала ей и дальше заниматься передатчиком, если есть настроение, а также ежедневно медитировать. Она предупредила, что в первые недели медитация будет даваться ей нелегко. И это оказалось чистой правдой. В первые несколько раз попытки Саманты медитировать заканчивались приступом рыданий. Но с каждым разом ей удавалось продержаться чуть дольше.

Доктор сказала, что при медитации нужно обязательно на чем-то сосредоточиться, например, на аромате благовоний или на какой-нибудь части тела.

На пятый день упражнений Саманта сидела в кресле, сосредоточив все внимание на кончике носа, и уже начала надеяться, что у нее получается, как приступ вдруг повторился.

И это был не просто тремор, а самый настоящий нервный тик. Ее рука буквально колотила по подлокотнику, но Саманта благоразумно решила не обращать внимания и думать о кончике носа. 

Тук, тук, тук-тук, тук, тук.

Нос!

Тук, тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук.

Нос. Ей уже казалось, что она начинает успокаиваться, но все пошло по новой.

Тук, тук, тук-тук, тук, тук.

Тук, тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук.

Стоп. Это не просто тик.

— Привет! — произнесла Саманта в пустоту. — Кто здесь?

Ответа не было. Она почувствовала покалывание в руке, и стук прекратился так же неожиданно, как и начался.

Прошло много лет с тех пор, как ей приходилось пользоваться азбукой Морзе, но различать сигналы для нее было так же просто, как дышать.

Две точки, тире и две точки — «Э». Точка и три тире — «Й».

«Эй». Простейший оклик.

Саманта поерзала в кресле, пытаясь усесться удобнее, и снова попыталась сосредоточиться на кончике носа. Ее сердце билось очень быстро, но сообщений больше не было.

Она попробовала постучать в ответ. Тук, тук-тук, тук-тук, тук. Тук, тук-тук, тук. Тук, тук. Тук, тук-тук, тук-тук. Тук. Тук-тук. «Привет».

Ответа не было.

Саманта было подумала, что ей это показалось, но нет, не могло показаться. Она ведь специалист по расшифровке сообщений.

На сегодня с медитацией было покончено. Ее занимала новая загадка.

Во-первых, надо собрать как можно больше информации о возможных взаимосвязанных переменных. Во-вторых, нужно искать закономерности и смотреть, что можно исключить. Мысль о том, что, может быть, придется ждать новых сообщений, казалась невыносимой, и Саманта попыталась выбросить ее из головы. 

Она схватила старый бумажный блокнот, уселась в кресле по-турецки и принялась записывать.

Дата, когда начался тремор. Все даты, когда приступы повторялись, и что она делала в этот момент. Сегодняшняя дата, когда тремор перешел в стук. Саманта задумалась, не было ли подобных случаев в прошлом, но ничего похожего не вспомнила.

Она начала искать информацию, которая могла бы оказаться полезной, например, расположение ретрансляторов и прочие астрономические феномены в дни приступов. Она просмотрела заголовки новостей в эти дни, но ничего подходящего не обнаружила.

Ее мысли скакали галопом, пока она пыталась восстановить в памяти обстоятельства приступов и записать как можно больше информации.

В итоге Саманта пришла к выводу, что чаще всего приступы случались, когда она была в кабинете, и только несколько раз в спальне. В это время она обычно с кем-то общалась, ела или пыталась уснуть.

Кстати, а ведь они действительно возникали только в кабинете или в спальне. Которая расположена прямо над кабинетом.

Саманта обвела комнату взглядом и уставилась на передатчик. А потом вновь посмотрела в блокнот.

Первый приступ случился через пару дней после включения передатчика. И частота возрастала после каждого усовершенствования. Стоило что-то улучшить, и приступов становилось все больше. 

Она принялась вычислять, какой размер тарелки выдержит ее проводка. И сколько понадобится усилителей, чтобы расширить зону приема на весь дом. Теперь считать было гораздо проще, ведь омни-тул был подключен прямо к ее мозгу.

После этого Саманта схватила планшет. Нужно сделать кое-какие покупки.

* * *

— Похоже, вы зря времени не теряли, — заметила доктор Д’Ларис, окинув взглядом ноутбук, лежащий на столе рядом с начерченными от руки схемами, и паутину кабелей на полу.

— Осторожнее, не споткнитесь! — жизнерадостно окликнула ее Саманта.

— Вас что-то подтолкнуло к этому? 

Саманта вошла в кабинет с чайным подносом в руках.

— Знаете, — ответила она, поставив поднос и сунув в рот печенье, чтобы выгадать несколько секунд. — Мне кажется, медитация помогла мне найти пару новых идей.

Доктор Д’Ларис посмотрела на нее скептически, но комментировать не стала.

— Думаете, вам она помогает? Медитация?

— Угу... — произнесла Саманта, разливая чай. — Очень помогает. — Одну из чашек она передала доктору.

Та еще раз обвела взглядом комнату.

— Когда вы начали этот новый проект?

— На самом деле он не новый. Скорее продолжение старого. Я поняла, что если я соединю усилители в цепь, а это совсем не сложно, то смогу увеличить зону приема, чтобы она охватила весь дом. И даже сад. Изначально я хотела сделать это за счет передатчика, но так нагрузка будет меньше, даже если не получится добиться надежности, соответствующей военным стандартам. И мне приятно будет общаться с друзьями, сидя в саду.

— А как вы себя чувствуете, когда работаете над проектом?

— Потрясающе. Так приятно чувствовать себя увлеченной и сосредоточенной. — Саманта отхлебнула чаю. На самом деле сосредоточиться было непросто. Новые сообщения больше не поступали. Она надеялась, что все изменится после установки спутниковой тарелки, но ее должны были доставить через несколько дней. Усилители купить легко. А вот спутниковый приемник — гораздо сложнее.

— Вы не забываете делать перерывы для отдыха и медитации?

— Нет. И поскольку я начала больше работать, стала медитировать два раза в день. — Ответом была тишина. — Как я уже говорила, это помогает мне думать.

— Вы действительно медитируете или обдумываете свои планы?

— Стараюсь не обдумывать. Обычно я пытаюсь сосредоточиться на кончике носа. Иногда на ресницах. Или готовлю себе какао и пытаюсь сфокусироваться на запахе, пока оно остывает, даже если это длится несколько минут. — Саманта сделала еще глоток.

— Я заметила, как вы заламываете руки. Как ваша тревожность? Панические атаки случались?

Саманта помолчала немного и отставила чашку. Несмотря на ее постоянную занятость, они иногда возникали. 

— Временами. — Их не было несколько лет. Почему же вернулись?

— Сколько раз после нашей последней встречи?

Саманта попыталась сосчитать.

— Три, кажется.

— Это не страшно. Что-то конкретное их вызывало?

Саманта задумалась. Она пыталась отыскать закономерность, но так и не смогла. 

— В первый раз это был лай собаки. Он меня напугал. Потом я, кажется, почувствовала запах дыма. Наверное, кто-то жарил барбекю на лужайке. — От этого воспоминания ее передернуло. — А в третий раз не знаю, что было причиной.

— Сколько времени это длилось?

— Недолго. Минут двадцать, наверное. Я находила, чем заняться, и мне это помогало.

— Как вы спите?

Саманта не ответила.

— Саманта? Я помню, что мы почти не обсуждали это в прошлый раз.

Хотя ее панические атаки и исчезли на пару лет, кошмары никогда не прекращались. В лучших случаях ей удавалось спокойно проспать не больше трех ночей подряд.

— Э... Не очень.

— Почему? Расскажите, если вас это не напрягает. Я знаю, что это не самая приятная тема.

— Да нет, ничего страшного. Обычно я засиживаюсь за работой допоздна и знаю, что это плохо. Но мне нравится поспать подольше по утрам.

Саманта заметила, что потирает правую ладонь большим пальцем левой руки и снова схватила чашку.

Доктор Д’Ларис тоже это заметила, но ничего не сказала.

— Вы всегда были совой?

— По большей части. В университете я подрабатывала барменшей, а потом еще читала по ночам научные журналы. Соседка по комнате шутила, что я вроде как пытаюсь все прочесть, пока у меня читательский билет не отобрали. 

— А как насчет вашей службы в Альянсе?

— Там не было выбора. Приходилось спать, когда получится. На «Нормандии» мы иногда так уставали, что однажды я отключилась прямо под столом в боевом информационном центре. 

— А где вы спали обычно?

Саманта снова помолчала.

— Что ж, теперь меня уже не могут уволить за наши с ней отношения, правда? Обычно я спала в кубрике с остальными, и меня это устраивало. Ночевала в ее квартире, когда мы были на Цитадели. И только несколько последних ночей... — Она осеклась, покачала головой и продолжила: — Несколько последних ночей я провела в капитанской каюте. — Ей пришлось остановиться, чтобы сделать несколько глубоких вздохов. — Мне кажется, я была ей нужна. Ей снились кошмары.

Доктор Д’Ларис не сказала ничего, и Саманта продолжила:

— Черт возьми, мне надо было это сделать раньше! Если бы я знала, какие сны ей снятся, я бы наплевала на все правила. Что бы нам за это было? Мы все нуждались в ней. Нам было нужно, чтобы она была на пике формы и смогла... 

Саманта умолкла. Что бы смогла Шепард? Они так до сих пор и не узнали, что произошло в тот день на Цитадели. Хотя на станции была установлена превосходная система наблюдения, запись прекратилась сразу перед тем, как наверх поднялись Шепард и Андерсон. Даже не удалось установить, где именно они погибли.

— Саманта, вы не можете изменить прошлое, — сказала доктор Д’Ларис после нескольких секунд молчания.

— Я знаю.

— Вы упомянули о ее кошмарах. Вам тоже снились плохие сны?

— В то время нет.

— А сейчас?

Саманта снова помолчала.

— Мне снится, что война так и не кончилась. Жнецы вернулись. Или что Синтез оказался сном, и я снова просыпаюсь в пылающем Лондоне. — После недолгой паузы она продолжила: — А хуже всего сны, которых я не помню. Я просто просыпаюсь с ощущением, что произошло что-то ужасное.

Некоторое время они обе сидели в полной тишине.

— Спасибо, что поделились со мной, Саманта. Я знаю, это было тяжело и это очень личное.

Саманта отвернулась.

— В следующие несколько недель я хочу отработать с вами технику направленной медитации. Некоторые называют это гипнозом, но мне известно, что люди неправильно понимают этот термин. По сути, это попытка привести ваше сознание в расслабленное состояние, где воспоминания не будут властвовать над вами. Со временем вы научитесь делать это самостоятельно. Многие мои пациенты использовали эту технику перед сном или рано утром, и это помогало им избавиться от кошмаров. Как думаете, это могло бы вам помочь?

— Наверное, можно попробовать.

— Я знаю, что вам было трудно рассказывать о своих снах. Давайте начнем сеанс прямо сейчас, и я надеюсь, что вы почувствуете себя лучше к тому моменту, когда мне придется уйти.

Все оставшееся время Саманта занималась тем, что напрягала и расслабляла различные части тела, пытаясь сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Она не ожидала, что из этого выйдет хоть какой-то толк, но ей действительно стало лучше. К концу сеанса она почувствовала, что расслабляется. Физически, по крайней мере.

Доктор Д’Ларис оставила ей запись, чтобы она могла продолжить медитации перед сном. И это навело Саманту на очередную идею.

* * *

Несколько дней спустя доставили спутниковую тарелку. Саманта проработала весь день без перерывов, чтобы установить ее и настроить.

«СУЗИ, ты можешь говорить?»

— Да, Саманта.

«Отлично! Я усовершенствовала передатчик и хочу его протестировать».

— Я чувствую, что связь стала гораздо сильнее, — заметила СУЗИ. — Что за усовершенствования ты внедрила?

«Несколько разных. Картинку можешь принять?»

— Конечно.

Саманта всегда задавала этот вопрос. Даже после Синтеза существа, которые изначально были органиками, испытывали проблемы с приемом визуальной информации, поступающей по нескольким каналам. У СУЗИ таких трудностей не возникало, но из вежливости стоило спросить.

Саманта начала передавать все, что видела. Спутниковая тарелка была установлена на заднем дворе. Диаметром она была примерно в человеческий рост. К счастью, технологии гетов теперь позволяли использовать гораздо более легкие материалы, но все равно пришлось помучиться, чтобы прикрепить тарелку к основанию.

«Что думаешь?»

— Ты получаешь сигнал извне. Он идет не только от тарелки.

«Я подключила несколько усилителей. Теперь зона приема охватывает весь дом».

— Ты поддерживаешь визуальную связь дольше, чем когда бы то ни было в прошлом, вот уже на несколько секунд. Как твое самочувствие?

«Может, причина в приливе адреналина, но я чувствую себя прекрасно».

СУЗИ помолчала.

— У тебя потрясающие цветы. Такие симметричные. — Очередная пауза. — Тебе стоило бы повесить гамак.

* * *

В следующие несколько дней Саманта пыталась как следует отдохнуть.

Любое сообщение необходимо не только отправить, но и принять. Конечно, для этого нужно быть готовой к приему, причем именно в тот момент, когда сообщения отправляются. За пару дней до доставки спутниковой тарелки у Саманты случилось несколько приступов дрожи, но это оказался обычный тремор, а не зашифрованный сигнал.

Но теперь оборудование настроено, и ее задача — быть как можно более восприимчивой.

Это оказалось труднее, чем она ожидала. Отдохнуть не получалось. Когда Саманте нечего было читать или не над чем работать, ее разум возвращался к ужасам шестилетней давности. Несколько раз ей приходилось прекращать медитацию и срочно искать, на что бы отвлечься.

Чай она глушила литрами.

Лежа в постели, то напрягая руки, пока они не начинали неметь, то снова их расслабляя и глядя в потолок, Саманта думала о том, что сообщений может больше и не быть. Может, ей все это померещилось? А вдруг что-нибудь случилось с тем, кто отправлял ей эти послания?

Саманта предположила, что приступы тремора случались, когда кто-то пытался отправить ей сообщение, но она по какой-то причине не могла его принять. То, что эти приступы повторялись время от времени, обнадеживало.

Она проводила дни напролет, то медитируя, то просто расхаживая по комнате. 

Однажды утром, слоняясь из угла в угол, Саманта заметила, что рука вновь начала дрожать. Она сразу села и попыталась расслабиться. Сердце бешено забилось, но Саманта прикусила кончик языка и попыталась сфокусироваться на ощущении боли. Даже если кто-то сейчас и пытался с ней связаться, связь была не настолько сильна, чтобы он мог почувствовать ее боль.

Э-Й

— Привет, — ответила Саманта и тут же пожалела, что выбрала такой неподходящий способ сфокусироваться. — Ты меня слышишь?

Последовала небольшая пауза.

Д-А

— Кто ты или что ты?

Очередная пауза. Саманта поняла, что кто бы ни передавал ей эти сообщения, это стоило ему больших усилий.

Ш-Е-П-А...

Сообщение оборвалось. Сердце Саманты бешено забилось.

Шепард. Это должна быть она.

— Шепард? Джейн! Ты жива?

Ответом была тишина. Руку как будто кололи булавками. Передача завершилась.

Саманта задумалась. Ее аппаратура не способна отследить источник передачи. Да и любая другая вряд ли бы смогла.

И никакого фонового шума. Даже общаясь телепатически, Саманта различала на заднем плане какие-то шумы и звуки. Если бы сейчас у нее был хоть какой-то фоновый сигнал, она могла бы его проанализировать, чтобы найти указание на местоположение источника.

Она наклонилась вперед и закрыла лицо ладонями.

Шесть лет. Шесть лет Шепард где-то живет, а они перестали искать.

Как ей удалось оставаться в живых столько времени? Она сбежала с Цитадели? Судя по отчетам, там находят новые и новые порталы. Может, Шепард воспользовалась одним из них, чтобы уйти?

Саманта понимала, что после очередного сеанса связи у нее будет больше вопросов, чем ответов. Но к таким вопросам она оказалась не готова.

Почему проклятая передача оборвалась?

Саманта чувствовала себя виноватой. Если бы ей только удалось не нервничать, возможно, она смогла бы получить чуть больше данных. Но как можно в такой ситуации оставаться спокойной?

Она пыталась дотянуться мыслями как можно дальше. Сжимала кулаки так сильно, что ногти впивались в ладони.

В ее крови бурлил адреналин, но энергию некуда было направить. Она чувствовала себя совершенно беспомощной.

Она то плакала, то вскакивала с места, крича от ярости, и принималась метаться по комнате. 

Кончилось тем, что она выбежала из дома и уставилась на звезды, словно эти источники света, находящиеся на расстоянии миллионов световых лет, могли дать ей какой-то ответ. Где-то там далеко была Шепард. Живая.


	2. Chapter 2

Саманту разбудил звук поставленного на стол подноса.

Она лежала в тени от спутниковой тарелки. Было раннее утро, и вся ее одежда вымокла от росы. Не самое ужасное пробуждение в ее жизни, но определенно в первой сотне.

Саманта осторожно приподняла голову.

— Ах, вы уже проснулись, — произнесла доктор Д’Ларис. — И я вижу, вы снова работали.

Саманта огляделась по сторонам и увидела доктора за столиком на веранде. Поднос стоял на столе, и на нем возвышалась самая большая из ее кружек с поднимающейся кверху струйкой пара. 

События предыдущего вечера медленно всплывали в памяти. Последнее, что помнила Саманта, — неожиданный приступ слабости, и как она сидела, прислонившись лбом к спутниковой тарелке.

Одно она знала наверняка. Где-то в глубине души она чувствовала, что доктору нельзя рассказывать о Шепард. Не то чтобы Саманта ей не доверяла. В конце концов, ее порекомендовала доктор Чаквас. Но вот сейчас — кто ей поверит? Не подумает ли доктор Д’Ларис, что она сошла с ума? Саманта просто не могла рискнуть своей свободой или близостью к передатчику.

— Кажется, успокоительное оказалось сильнее, чем я ожидала, — сказала она слабым голосом и испугалась, что доктор Д’Ларис поймает ее на лжи.

Доктор шагнула к ней, держа в руках кружку, и помогла подняться на ноги. Саманта взяла кружку с благодарностью.

— Я вам покрепче заварила. Пейте. Вам нужно согреться. А теперь идите мойтесь и переоденьтесь в сухое. — Доктор Д’Ларис отвела Саманту в дом. — Обо мне не беспокойтесь. Я вас подожду.

Саманта доковыляла до ванной. Установила на водонагревателе самую высокую температуру и стянула влажную одежду. Чай допила, пока вода грелась. Казалось, что она так до конца и не проснулась, и мысли текли медленно и лениво. Душ должен был помочь.

Поставив кружку на край раковины, Саманта шагнула в наполнившуюся паром душевую кабинку. Она сама не знала, сколько простояла внутри — то ли несколько секунд, то ли целую вечность — позволяя воде просто стекать по телу от макушки до пят. О мыле и мочалке она даже не вспомнила. Ей нужно было согреться. 

Когда она вышла из кабинки, омни-тул сообщил, что мытье заняло семнадцать минут и тридцать две секунды. Обычно ей удавалось отфильтровывать ненужные уведомления, но сегодня явно не тот день.

Саманта вытерлась и закуталась в пушистый халат. Почистила зубы. А затем направилась вниз — навстречу шквалу вопросов.

К ее изумлению, доктор Д’Ларис обнаружилась на кухне, где, вместо того чтобы набрасываться с вопросами, жарила ей яичницу. И еще сунула в тостер пару ломтиков хлеба.

— Я собиралась приготовить полный английский завтрак, но после вашего рассказа о барбекю побоялась напугать вас резким запахом.

— Вы всегда готовите для своих пациентов?

— Иногда пациенту требуется не столько психологическая помощь, сколько друг, который может накормить его здоровым завтраком.

Саманта села за стол, неожиданно устыдившись своего халата. Следующие несколько минут прошли в полной тишине, если не считать царапанья лопатки по дну сковороды и сигнала тостера.

Доктор Д’Ларис поставила перед ней тарелку.

— Надеюсь, вы не возражаете, что я хозяйничаю на вашей кухне.

Саманта покачала головой.

— Нет, конечно. Спасибо. — И начала намазывать тост маслом.

Доктор села напротив, глядя, как она ест.

— Может, нам начать с того, что случилось прошлым вечером?

Саманта перестала жевать и уткнулась взглядом в тарелку. Вот оно.

— Очевидно, произошло нечто невероятное, раз вы оказались в такой ситуации.

— Да, — тихо сказала Саманта. Много ли ей удастся скрыть? На мгновение ее охватило желание рассказать обо всем. Она прикусила губу.

— По крайней мере, я надеюсь, это было что-то необычное. Хотелось бы верить, что у вас нет привычки постоянно засыпать на лужайке. — Доктор Д’Ларис немного помолчала и вздохнула. — Я прошу вас рассказать только о том, чем вы готовы со мной поделиться. Когда случается кризис, может пройти некоторое время, прежде чем пациент найдет в себе силы рассказывать. Я не стану просить вас об этом сегодня.

Саманта выдохнула с облегчением.

— Я просто задам вам несколько вопросов, чтобы убедиться, что вы в безопасности. В физическом смысле.

— Ладно.

— Вы впервые заснули на траве?

Саманта кивнула.

— Был еще один случай в университете, но там была более веская причина. 

— Могу себе представить. Что ж, это неплохо. Предлагаю больше так не делать.

— Больше не буду.

— Хорошо. Похоже, ваши слова о том, что вы всего лишь работаете над каким-то проектом, были преуменьшением. — Доктор Д’Ларис обвела рукой кабели, протянутые через кухню. Саманта еще не успела убрать их в короба, и они опутывали весь дом, связывая между собой усилители.

— Мне нравится возиться с техникой, — ответила она. И это даже было правдой.

— Это нормально. Совершенно нормально находить себе занятие. Поверьте мне, я понимаю. Но сейчас меня беспокоит вопрос, достаточно ли вы отдыхаете.

— Я медитирую два раза в день. — Саманта помолчала. — Разве что день пропустила, когда устанавливала тарелку.

— И вы высыпаетесь?

Она не ответила. Доктор Д’Ларис нахмурилась.

— Так я и думала. Сначала я надеялась, что мы сегодня продолжим заниматься направленной медитацией, но в свете случившегося я думаю, что вам важнее наладить нормальный режим сна. Это поможет и с остальными проблемами.

Саманта поморщилась.

— Я понимаю. Мне приходилось часто работать с трудоголиками, и мне хорошо знакома эта гримаса. Вам снятся кошмары, когда вы принимаете успокоительное?

— Нет. Мне кажется, я вообще не сплю.

— Я хочу, чтобы на следующей неделе вы принимали его каждый вечер в одно и то же время. Лекарство прекрасно действует, если принимать его по инструкции, но для этого вам надо вернуться к нормальному циклу сна и бодрствования. Вы сможете это сделать? 

Саманта кивнула.

— Я собираюсь еще раз спросить, не хотите ли вы поговорить о событиях прошлой ночи. Если не хотите, я не стану больше поднимать эту тему.

— Не хочу.

— Это ваша право. Но у меня есть еще одна просьба.

— Какая?

— Принимайте успокоительное только после того, как ляжете в постель.

* * *

Доктор задержалась у Саманты ровно настолько, чтобы убедиться в ее хорошем самочувствии, и пообещала прийти через три дня. Это означало, что впереди куча времени для работы.

Даже если обычные методы отслеживания сигнала не срабатывали, Саманте всегда нравилось решать головоломки.

Она скачала информацию о каждом из миров, на который открывались известные порталы с Цитадели.

Анализировать информацию можно было по-разному. Первым делом Саманта воспользовалась проектором, чтобы отобразить местоположения всех планет и ближайших к ним ретрансляторов во время каждого сеанса связи. Хотя сложно выявить закономерности всего по двум наборам данных, она решила использовать их как опорные точки и наложить на них расположение планет во время приступов тремора. 

В итоге несколько планет Саманте удалось вычеркнуть. С некоторыми было невозможно связаться в периоды, когда у нее был тремор. Несмотря на эффективность телепатии, ее надежность при общении на дальних расстояниях зависела от расположения ретрансляторов. Еще пару планет удалось исключить из-за солнечных бурь и затмений. В результате список миров, где могла бы находиться Шепард, сократился до четырнадцати. Некоторые из них были почти не исследованы. 

Саманта собирала новостные сводки с этих четырнадцати планет, когда почувствовала приближение приступа. Она уселась на траву рядом с тарелкой и положила руку на основание.

Э-Й

— Ты жива!

Последовало мгновение тишины, а за ним совершенно недвусмысленный ответ:

Н-Е-Т

Саманта попыталась успокоить сбившееся дыхание, ее мысли заметались в панике. Как это — нет?

— Ты... мертва?

Н-Е-Т

Она сделала несколько глубоких вздохов. Из-за использования азбуки Морзе Шепард было удобнее давать очень короткие ответы. Но трудно получить значимую информацию, если задавать только вопросы, на которые можно ответить да или нет. Нужно было двигаться вперед. Саманта подготовила целый список вопросов и сейчас готова была задать самый важный из них:

— Где ты?

Ц-И-Т-А-Д-Е-Л-Ь

Связь оборвалась. Хотя Саманта и чувствовала себя изможденной, она сразу же начала телепатическую передачу.

«СУЗИ! СУЗИ, пожалуйста, скажи, что слышишь меня».

— Трейнор, я регистрирую ускоренное сердцебиение. Ты здорова?

«Я в норме. Но мне нужно, чтобы вы с Джокером меня подобрали».

— Что случилось?

«Шепард отозвалась».

Хоть Шепард и сказала, что не жива, это не могло быть правдой. Не из могилы же она отвечала. И она четко сказала, что находится на Цитадели.

— Где она? В безопасности? Нам нужно собирать команду?

«Я думаю, что она в безопасности. Она сказала, что сейчас на Цитадели».

— Мы скоро будем. Рядом с тобой есть подходящая площадка для посадки?

«Поле к северу от моего дома. Недалеко от калитки. — Саманта представила себе поле и послала мысленный образ СУЗИ. — Скорее!»

* * *

Армейская жизнь приучила Саманту путешествовать налегке. Все, что ей нужно было для поездки, легко умещалось в рюкзак. На «Нормандии» у нее будет доступ к любым технологиям. Система связи на корабле была невероятно мощной. Оставалось надеяться, что Шепард ее там найдет.

Доктору Д’Ларис она оставила записку, потому что так и не решилась рассказать ей правду. Скорее всего, доктор сочла бы ее сумасшедшей. Ну а так она узнает об отлете Саманты с Земли, когда ее и след простынет.

Она снова приняла душ и стала ждать.

Почти стемнело, когда Саманта услышала звук опускающегося челнока. Она выбежала из дома и остановилась у забора.

Прошло почти два года с тех пор, как она покидала коттедж. Как бы храбро она ни вела себя на войне, на мгновение ее охватил страх.

Коттедж казался ей безопасным убежищем. Саманта знала, что это чушь. Она знала, что мир вокруг гораздо безопаснее, чем когда бы то ни было в прошлом. Сейчас любые разумные существа не могли причинить вред друг другу, не ощутив последствия своих действий. Если раньше связь между людьми ограничивалась их способностью к взаимопониманию, теперь они получили возможность достичь подлинного единства.

Так почему она застыла в ужасе, не решаясь шагнуть за порог?

— Что с тобой? — услышала она голос Стива в коммуникаторе.

«Все нормально, — подумала Саманта. — Просто для меня это большой шаг».

Она глубоко вздохнула и медленно прошла через калитку. А уже оказавшись снаружи, бегом бросилась к челноку. К ее удивлению, сиденье пилота оказалось пустым.

«СУЗИ помогла мне расширить диапазон. Располагайся. Можешь садиться где угодно, только на мое сиденье не садись. Мне это как-то непривычно».

Саманта устроилась на одном из пассажирских сидений в заново отстроенной задней части челнока и пристегнулась. На консоли замигали красные и зеленые огоньки.

Даже после стольких лет многие перемены, случившиеся после Синтеза, продолжали ее удивлять. Лететь в челноке без пилота было странновато. Одно дело — автопилот на аэрокарах, и совсем другое — космические корабли и челноки.

— Рада видеть, что челнок полностью отремонтировали. Ты сюда с орбиты прилетел?

— Ага. Безумие, скажи!

Саманта вспомнила статьи о том, что некоторые дети могли напрямую взаимодействовать с бесхозными транспортными средствами. То, что казалось трудным ей, Стиву и другим взрослым, дети делали играючи. Мир изменялся с каждым днем. Впрочем, это неплохо. Сейчас, когда Жнецы побеждены, любые перемены только к лучшему.

— И не такое уж безумие. Очень удобно. То есть теперь ты можешь быть в двух местах одновременно?

— Меня вполне устраивало, и когда я был привязан к одному месту.

Саманта опустила взгляд.

— Зато теперь ты можешь дергать себя за рычаг прямо на людях, и никто тебе слова не скажет.

Челнок завибрировал от теплого смеха Стива.

— Хорошая шутка, надо будет запомнить.

Они продолжали болтать на всем пути к «Нормандии», пока Стив ловко не пристыковал челнок. Когда шлюз открылся, Саманта увидела его во плоти.

Саманта не встречалась с ним с того самого дня. Когда она была на «Нормандии» в последний раз, Стив все еще лежал в госпитале, а челнок находился в ремонте.

Она невольно поморщилась. Руки Стива были испещрены зелеными линиями, а кончики пальцев оказались зелеными целиком, если не считать узора в виде тонкой красной сетки. Его глаза светились странным светом. Саманта знала, что Синтез соединил его с челноком, но даже не представляла, как много у него меток.

Стив как будто не заметил выражения ее лица.

— Добро пожаловать на борт!

Она шагнула вперед и протянула к нему руки. Он крепко ее обнял. 

— Добро пожаловать, Саманта, — раздался голос СУЗИ из динамика в стыковочном отсеке. Ее гуманоидного тела нигде не было видно, но сейчас она была «Нормандией» даже больше, чем раньше.

— Привет! — воскликнула Саманта. — А кто еще здесь?

— Я, Джефф, Стив и Адамс.

— Какой у вас маленький экипаж.

Из динамика донесся голос Джеффа:

— А нам теперь много и не надо. Зато у нас тут сплошные горячие парни.

Стив и Саманта дружно покачали головами.

— Я мог бы сейчас быть где угодно, — сказал Стив. — Мог бы просто взять и улететь. Напомни, почему я все еще торчу на этом корабле?

— Чтобы подбирать таких вот блудных дочерей, как я. Идем, я хочу посмотреть, как тут все изменилось.

Формально «Нормандия» больше не служила Альянсу. После признания себя личностью СУЗИ предпочла уйти в отставку. Джефф и Адамс присоединились к ней сразу, а Стив — после ремонта челнока.

Из рассказов Адамса Саманта поняла, что они выполняли много странных заданий, и большинство из них — для Альянса или Совета. Добывали артефакты и информацию для Лиары, часто сталкивались с Вегой. Он остался на службе и прошел программу N7. Хотя сейчас уже не было необходимости в многочисленной армии, работа для него находилась всегда. Некоторые из его назначений были связаны с помощью отрядам, занимающимся восстановлением инфраструктуры, или с обезвреживанием автоматических систем защиты.

Саманта бросила рюкзак в бывшем кубрике, переделанном в каюту для гостей. Впрочем, койки тут стояли те же самые. У остальных членов команды были собственные помещения. Джокер и СУЗИ заняли каюту капитана, Адамс устроил себе милую спаленку в одном из помещений инженерного отсека. Стив обычно спал в челноке.

Хотя никто из них готовить особенно не умел, им удалось состряпать вкусный ужин. Даже Джокер вылез из пилотного отсека, чтобы составить компанию. Адамс достал карты и выдал всем фишки для покера. Они договорились играть честно и не пользоваться телепатией.

Стив предложил раскупорить бутылку вина... или пару-тройку бутылок. Даже СУЗИ пропустила стаканчик. В ответ на удивленный комментарий Саманты СУЗИ объяснила, что отрастила себе органическую полость. Спиртные напитки, по ее словам, оказывали влияние на когнитивные способности, но даже при полости, заполненной на 99,9%, она сохраняла достаточно вежливости, чтобы не играть в покер с людьми.

Саманта так и не поняла, какая часть из этого объяснения была шуткой, но дальше расспрашивать не решилась. А еще после нескольких бокалов вина она очень быстро распрощалась со своими фишками.

— Ну ладно, вы меня обобрали. Но! У кого из вас, трусишек, хватит храбрости сразиться в настоящую стратегическую игру? СУЗИ, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у вас тут доска завалялась... где-нибудь... под приборной доской!

Она поднялась с места для пущей драматичности и опрокинула стул. Вино оказалось крепче, чем она ожидала.

Джокер в неожиданном припадке заботливости ответил:

— Окей, мисс агрессивность. Ты продолбала все фишки. Но у нас впереди еще одна ночь до прибытия на Цитадель, так что ты еще успеешь наиграться. А сейчас пора на боковую.

— Нет-нет-нет. Я хочу продолжения. Мне просто нужно что-то поумнее, чем этот ваш покер.

Стив переглянулся с Адамсом.

— Мне кажется, у нас была шахматная доска, но она где-то в заднем отсеке, где Адамс запчасти свалил.

— Ага, — закивал Адамс. — И там все заставлено. Я смогу разобраться с запчастями только завтра. Так что придется пока отложить.

Саманта подбоченилась и, прищурившись, взглянула на него.

— По-твоему, я настолько пьяна?

Вмешалась СУЗИ.

— Ты выпила около 740 граммов вина в течение двух часов. Учитывая твой вес, ты давно превысила разрешенную законом норму для водителей.

Саманта закатила глаза.

— Спасибо, СУЗИ, ты пипец как помогла.

Джокер зевнул.

— Я, кстати, тоже спать хочу. СУЗИ, идешь?

— Позже, Джефф. Мне нужно позаботиться о Саманте.

Саманта застыла на месте.

— Постой-ка. Ты что, тоже спишь?

— Да, мне нравится спать. Моя система жизнеобеспечения и автопилот продолжают функционировать, но после пробуждения я часто чувствую себя обновленной. Но моя потребность во сне гораздо ниже, чем у тебя. Между прочим.

— Ясно, ясно, я поняла. — Саманта поставила стул на место. — Идем. Нафиг этих мальчишек, поболтаем перед сном как девочка с девочкой.

— Спокойной ночи, джентльмены, — сказала СУЗИ и повела Саманту к каюте для гостей.

— Ой, а как насчет гигиены? СУЗИ, раз ты ешь, то тоже чистишь зубы? — спросила Саманта на ходу.

— Нет. Хотя, возможно, следует начать. Надо будет проверить свою ротовую полость.

— Вот видишь! Никто из парней об этом даже не подумал. Вот поэтому всегда лучше, когда рядом есть женщина.

Саманта почистила зубы, переоделась в пижаму, и они продолжили разговор. Она аккуратно сложила одежду и положила ее на стол. Любовь к порядку не пропьешь. На самом деле ей даже казалось, что, выпив, она становилась еще более организованной.

— Я рада, что ты снова на борту, Трейнор. Хотя мы можем легко общаться и на расстоянии, в близости есть своя прелесть.

— Я рада вернуться. И я тоже по тебе скучала. И по Джокеру. По всем, если честно. Тали все время зовет меня в гости на Раннох.

— Думаю, тебе стоит поехать. — СУЗИ присела на койку напротив. Она сильно изменилась после Синтеза, теперь ее поза была гораздо более расслабленной.

Саманта помолчала.

— Я тоже так думаю. Я даже не представляла, как долго никуда не выходила из коттеджа. Время так быстро летит.

— Понимаю. Мое восприятие времени тоже изменилось.

— В каком смысле?

— Я больше не воспринимаю время как постоянную величину. Просто удивительно, как плохо я понимала органиков, пока сама не стала наполовину как вы.

— Ооо. А можно с этого места подробнее?

— Мои эмоции сильно изменились. Хотя я могла испытывать их и раньше, сейчас они меняются гораздо быстрее, и их стало труднее прогнозировать. И, хотя в эмоциях есть своя логика, иногда мне требуется время, чтобы понять, например, почему я расстроена.

— Это легко объяснить. Ты ведь отрастила себе эндокринную систему?

— И в гуманоидном теле, и в корабле, — кивнула СУЗИ. — Она все еще развивается.

— Я бы спросила, бывает ли у тебя ПМС, но тебе-то с этим повезло.

К большой радости Саманты, через некоторое время после Синтеза она научилась сознательно контролировать деятельность своей репродуктивной системы. Эту способность обрели представительницы всех разумных видов, но кто-то быстрее, а кто-то медленнее. Ученые предполагали, что со временем это должно привести к возможности межвидового размножения. Да, кстати!

— Слушай, а вы с Джокером не хотите детей завести?

СУЗИ улыбнулась.

— Хотите?!

— Возможно. Доктор Чаквас посоветовала этого не делать, и это навело меня на мысль. Я сейчас выращиваю матку в одном из помещений инженерного отсека.

— Так это замечательно! Господи! Ты думаешь, что это будет космический корабль?

— Трудно сказать, возможно ли это в принципе. — СУЗИ пожала плечами. — С текущей скоростью мне понадобится еще четырнадцать месяцев, чтобы матка полностью сформировалась. А о сроке вынашивания можно лишь строить догадки.

Саманта положила руки на колени.

— Ну и как же мне планировать вечеринку в честь будущего ребенка?

СУЗИ удивленно выгнула бровь.

— Ну да, у тебя должна быть вечеринка! И я ее спланирую! Даже если мы не будем знать, что тебе может понадобиться и когда. Хм. А это сложно вообще-то. — Саманта потерла глаза. — Думаю, что Лиара поможет. Или найдет кого-нибудь, кто сможет помочь.

СУЗИ молча улеглась на койку. 

— Ладно, ладно, я поняла намек. Видишь, я почти уже сплю. — Саманта тоже легла и натянула одеяло до подбородка. — А Джокер знает?

— Да.

— Он хочет детей?

Последовала долгая пауза.

— Можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь. Я понимаю, что сую нос не в свое дело.

— Он боится, что синдром Вролика передастся по наследству.

— Но ему же сейчас лучше, правда? Его имплантаты тоже синтезировались?

— Да. Он испытывает трудности из-за прошлых травм, но его состояние больше не ухудшается.

Саманта задумалась на минуту.

— Мне кажется, он так долго жил с мыслью, что ему нельзя иметь детей, что не может от нее отвыкнуть. Это влияние эмоций.

— Я знаю, — ответила СУЗИ.


	3. Chapter 3

Саманта оказалась в совершенно незнакомой части Цитадели. Она была одна, но чувствовала, будто кто-то или что-то наблюдает за ней.

Она начала осматриваться по сторонам. Коридор, по которому она шла, куда-то исчез. Перед ней возвышались три светящихся столба; к ним вели пандусы. Над головой сияли звезды. Похоже, атмосфера здесь удерживалась с помощью поля эффекта массы.

— Есть здесь кто-нибудь? — крикнула Саманта.

Несмотря на отсутствие стен, возглас отозвался эхом. Она поежилась. Не нравилось ей это место.

— Привет! — раздался сзади детский голос. Саманта оглянулась и увидела мальчика лет восьми с бледной кожей и каштановыми волосами. Одет он был в простую уличную одежду.

— Ты пришла, чтобы увидеть Шепард?

К кому еще она могла прийти? У нее сдавило горло, и она кивнула.

— Ты действительно этого хочешь?

Саманта кивнула еще раз.

Мальчик направился к ней и прошел сквозь нее. Она обернулась. 

— Следуй за мной, — сказал он. — Осторожнее, не упади.

Путь по наклонному пандусу оказался неожиданно долгим. Когда они подошли ближе, в столбе зеленого света начало различаться какое-то голубое пятно.

Пандус сужался, и Саманта почувствовала сопротивление воздуха. Как будто она двигалась в воде.

— Осторожнее, — повторил мальчик. Он шел как ни в чем не бывало. Зато ее пугал этот сужающийся пандус. Ноги были как ватные, но каким-то чудом ей удалось не упасть.

Приблизившись к голубому пятну, Саманта поняла, что оно имеет очертания человеческой фигуры. Кажется, она начинала догадываться.

Раздался еще один голос. Низкий и двухтональный. 

— Она была самым мощным биотиком среди людей.

Саманта повернула голову. Пандус неожиданно расширился, и теперь рядом с ней шел турианец, которого она видела раньше только в видеозаписях и на снимках.

— Гаррус? Но ведь ты...

— Мертв. Я знаю. Здесь это не имеет значения.

— Но что это за место?

— Мы пришли, — сказал мальчик. Он остановился, и Саманта с Гаррусом встали с ним рядом.

Она пыталась вздохнуть, но ей как будто не хватало воздуха. Шепард висела с вытянутыми вперед руками в поле биотического стазиса.

Саманта опустилась на колени. Теперь все встало на свои места. Не жива и не мертва. Если кто-то и мог создать поле, защищающее от окружающего Цитадель вакуума, то только Шепард.

— Создать это поле было легко, — произнес мальчик.

— Как нам его отключить? — спросила Саманта.

Мальчик пожал плечами. Саманта повернулась к Гаррусу.

— Не спрашивай меня. Я просто спутник.

И снова она почувствовала себя беспомощной. Ссутулив плечи, она стояла на коленях и смотрела на Шепард.

Лицо Шепард оставалось безмятежным.

— Она нас слышит? 

— Думаю, да, — сказал мальчик. — Но я не знаю наверняка.

— Джейн! — окликнула ее Саманта. — Ты слышишь меня?

Ответа не было. Саманта сжала кулаки так сильно, что руки начали неметь. Разогнув пальцы, она уперлась ладонями в холодный металлический пол.

— Тогда зачем она меня сюда позвала?

Мальчик снова пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Мне трудно понимать органиков.

Она почувствовала, как что-то холодное выплеснулось ей на руку. Кровь. Подняв голову, она увидела, как Гаррус склонился над ней и протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Кровь струилась из отверстия в его виске и стекала по плечу.

— Ты органик, ты прошла Синтез и ты жива, — сказал Гаррус. — Кому еще это понять, как не тебе?

Саманта покачала головой. Попыталась заговорить, но не смогла произнести ни слова. Она взяла Гарруса за руку, чтобы встать с пола, и ей снова показалось, будто она движется сквозь толщу воды.

Мальчик снова заговорил:

— Возможно, она ответит тебе сама. Кажется, она просыпается.

Биотический пузырь пошел трещинами, и сквозь них пробивалось яркое зеленое свечение.

Гаррус обнял Саманту, как будто хотел защитить. Его кровь стекала ей на голову и струилась по лицу. Неожиданно пузырь взорвался. Сила взрыва сбила их обоих с ног и подбросила в воздух, где они и зависли над полом из-за внезапно отключившегося гравитационного поля.

Волна света прокатилась по помещению и ушла вверх, к звездам.

Саманте хотелось вздохнуть, но воздуха не было. Она все-таки попыталась, и ее легкие как будто обожгло огнем.

— Знаешь, — сказал Гаррус, убирая волосы с глаз Саманты и размазывая по лбу кровь. — Я думаю, она не этого хотела.

* * * 

Саманта проснулась с резким вздохом и с жжением в груди. Она хватала ртом воздух и не могла остановиться — дыхание оставалось быстрым и поверхностным, тело не слушалось.

В кубрике никогда не было по-настоящему темно из-за системы аварийного освещения, и такая же система работала в каюте для гостей. Саманта вытерла лицо и вытянула руку перед собой.

Крови не было.

И все же она по-прежнему не могла отдышаться.

Она села в кровати одним резким движением.

— Саманта, — зазвучал голос СУЗИ из интеркома и одновременно из коммуникатора в голове. — Саманта, у тебя гипервентиляция. Пожалуйста, попытайся замедлить дыхание.

— Я... — судорожный вздох, — ...пытаюсь. — Теперь она чувствовала жжение и в горле.

Дверь открылась, и через мгновение у ее постели оказался Стив.

— Эй, эй! Я с тобой. Ты проснулась. Ты в безопасности. Что бы тебе ни приснилось, этого уже нет.

Саманта обхватила себя руками и наклонилась вперед. Ну конечно. Очередной кошмар. Просто не такой, как раньше.

Но легче от этой мысли не стало. На ее глазах выступили слезы, и она принялась раскачиваться вперед-назад в одном ритме с дыханием.

— СУЗИ, свет! — воскликнул Стив. — Саманта, открой глаза. Вот так. Ты доверяешь мне?

Она кивнула.

— Постарайся делать то, что я тебе скажу. — Он взял подушку из-за ее спины и сел на соседнюю койку. — Возьми подушку, ладно? Хотя бы одной рукой. Вот так. Чувствуешь, какая она мягкая? 

Саманта кивнула еще раз.

— Поцарапай ее. — Стив показал, как это сделать, проведя ногтями по наволочке. — Чувствуешь, как изменились ощущения? Попробуй сосредоточиться на них.

Она принялась водить по наволочке подушечками пальцев, а затем ногтями. Хотя ее дыхание оставалось ускоренным, паника начала спадать.

— Вот так, хорошо. Теперь можешь говорить?

— Да... — Она снова вздохнула. — С трудом.

— Ладно. Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрела туда. — Стив сделал жест рукой, но затем спрятал ее за спину, и указал направление кивком. — Смотри на тумбочку. Видишь? Скажи мне, что на ней лежит.

Саманте понадобилось несколько секунд, прежде чем она смогла заговорить.

— Будильник. Салфетки. Датапад, — перечислила она и сделала паузу, чтобы отдышаться.

— Хорошо. Продолжай.

— Кольцо.

Слезы хлынули рекой. Саманта начала лихорадочно их вытирать, глядя на руки после каждой попытки и ожидая увидеть кровь. Ее дыхание снова ускорилось.

Стив сунул ей пачку салфеток.

— Ну ладно. С тумбочкой я лажанулся. Но ничего страшного. — Он передвинулся так, чтобы загородить тумбочку собой. — Давай продолжим тем, что лежит на кровати, окей?

Саманта собралась с духом.

— Подушка. Одеяло. Простыня. — С каждым словом дыхание становилось ровнее.

— Все правильно. Дыши. Давай посмотрим, что у нас на столе.

— Зубная щетка. Рубашка. Брюки. Носки. — Она умолкла, чтобы сделать несколько глубоких вздохов. — Рюкзак. Полотенце. Салфетка.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Продолжай дышать. Дыши со мной, ладно?

Он сделал несколько намеренно медленных вздохов, а затем, выдохнув, начал считать в обратном порядке от пяти до одного. Саманте не сразу удалось подстроиться под его ритм. 

— Теперь начинай считать вместе со мной, — сказал он, когда их дыхание синхронизировалось.

Несколько минут Саманта продолжала считать вместе со Стивом, пока они оба не убедились, что паническая атака прошла.

Перестав считать, Саманта обнаружила, что у нее совсем нет сил. Стив пересел к ней с соседней кровати, и она прижалась щекой к его плечу.

— Я уж думала, кошмары прекратились, — сказала она.

— Я знаю, — ответил Стив. — Знаю. Каждый раз, когда ты думаешь, что стало лучше, и хоть чуточку расслабляешься, они возвращаются. Но сейчас ты в полной безопасности. — Он погладил ее по волосам.

— Мне казалось, что сейчас все стало по-другому. Она прислала мне сообщение, но в кошмаре все так исказилось. И теперь я чувствую вину из-за того, что не могу ее понять.

— Судя по моему опыту, нет смысла анализировать сны. Раз уж она прислала сообщение, мы скоро будем там. И ты сама у нее спросишь.

Саманта не рассказала им все, что узнала от Шепард. И ее пугала мысль о том, что они могут найти на Цитадели. Вдруг этим сном Шепард пыталась предупредить, что они обнаружат ее в поле стазиса? Но если так, как она могла передавать свои послания?

— А может, я просто сошла с ума.

В каюту вошла СУЗИ с кружкой чего-то горячего.

— Ты не сумасшедшая, — заявила она, подойдя к Саманте и протянув ей напиток. От кружки отчетливо пахло ромашкой.

— Ты так уверена? СУЗИ, ты же меня знаешь!

СУЗИ улыбнулась.

— Передачи, которые ты принимаешь, не связаны с психосоматикой. Хотя я очень поверхностно наблюдаю за экипажем во время циклов сна, меня разбудила не ты, а поступивший невероятно большой пакет данных.

Саманта выпрямилась, моментально забыв о слабости.

— Откуда? Какого размера? Что тебе удалось выяснить?

— Данные тщательно зашифрованы, и размер пакета соответствует объему воспоминаний органического существа о событиях нескольких часов. Источник, по-видимому, находился на Цитадели, и пакет самоуничтожился сразу после окончания передачи. То есть это действительно было послание, не связанное с психосоматикой. — СУЗИ помолчала. — И если это ловушка, то она очень тщательно сконструирована.

Саманта уставилась на нее во все глаза. Стив, наоборот, окинул быстрым взглядом:

— СУЗИ, сейчас не время для шуток.

— Прошу прощения, я пыталась слегка разрядить обстановку.

— А данных не осталось для анализа?

СУЗИ покачала головой.

— Нет. Хотя концепция интуиции нова для меня, я чувствую, что это не ловушка. Я чувствую, что в ходе передачи произошел какой-то сбой. Но у меня нет данных, которые бы это подтвердили.

Саманта застонала и закрыла ладонью лицо.

— Значит, мы никуда не продвинулись.

Ее палец начал постукивать по лбу.

П-Р-О-С-Т-И

— Ой, слушайте, она просит прощения. — Саманта подняла голову и произнесла в пустоту: — Спасибо, милая! 

— Ты думаешь, она тебя слышит? — поинтересовалась СУЗИ.

— Не всегда. Но обычно мне кажется, что она может меня слышать, когда я принимаю ее сообщения. Иногда она отвечает. По-видимому, она знает, что последняя передача сбойнула.

Саманта отпила из кружки.

— Ммм. Кстати, мне интересно, кто здесь пьет ромашковый чай?

— Мы храним небольшие запасы для всех членов экипажа, которые сейчас не с нами, — ответил Стив. — На случай если они вернутся. Я понимаю, что это сентиментально.

Она улыбнулась.

— Это так мило. Мы остаемся семьей.

— А члены семьи заботятся друг о друге, — подхватил Стив. — Кстати, вопрос в тему. Панические атаки изматывают. Ты, должно быть, чувствуешь себя уставшей?

Саманта кивнула.

— Может, тебе удастся еще немного поспать? — спросила СУЗИ.

— У меня есть лекарства от доктора Чаквас. Успокоительные помогают мне отключиться. Это лучше, чем ничего.

— Хочешь, я побуду с тобой? — предложил Стив. — Могу лечь на соседнюю койку. Ты же знаешь, я где угодно умудряюсь выспаться.

Саманта отпила еще чая.

— Это было бы неплохо.

Он достал лекарство из ее рюкзака и протянул ей пузырек, бросив быстрый взгляд на этикетку.

— С этим ты проспишь до самого обеда. Я побуду тут, с тобой, до завтрака. Идет?

Саманта кивнула, открыла колпачок и вынула одну таблетку.

— Кстати, а где ты всему этому научился?

Стив усмехнулся.

— Ты знаешь, как долго я проходил терапию? Это еще мелочи.

* * *

Стив оказался прав: завтрак Саманта проспала. Проснувшись, она не сразу открыла глаза и лежала еще несколько минут, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Естественно, снов больше не было. Об этом позаботилось лекарство.

Она облизала губы. После вина и успокоительного во рту было сухо, как на Тучанке. Открыв наконец глаза и перекатившись на бок, лицом к тумбочке, Саманта увидела, что кто-то заботливо оставил для нее чашку с водой. Она медленно села и сделала глоток. Мочевой пузырь сразу же воспрянул к жизни, но она жадно допила всю воду и только после этого пошла приводить себя в порядок.

Было странно оказаться совсем одной в кубрике. Она привыкла, что здесь всегда кипела жизнь, люди отдыхали днем и пытались не слишком шуметь ночью. Впрочем, спали тут по очереди, и разница между ночью и днем была достаточно условной, поэтому тут все время что-нибудь происходило.

— СУЗИ, ты здесь?

— Да, Саманта. Я не хотела тебя беспокоить. Стив и Джефф предположили, что ты будешь плохо чувствовать себя с утра.

— Еще утро?

— Нет. Я так поняла, что это было фигуральное выражение.

Саманта застонала.

— А сколько сейчас времени?

— Тринадцать двадцать два.

— Так я и обед проспала?

— Для тебя оставили порцию. И Джефф еще не обедал. Я буду рада поболтать с тобой, пока ты ешь. Мое тело сейчас помогает Адамсу с оборудованием.

— Было бы здорово. Я знаю, что мы и так постоянно общаемся, но когда ты рядом, все иначе. Я так по вам по всем скучала.

СУЗИ не ответила, но Саманта могла бы поклясться, что почувствовала ее улыбку.

Она пошла в столовую. В холодильнике обнаружилась тарелка с запиской. Кто-то написал «Сэм» и обвел имя сердечком. Саманта не смогла сдержать улыбку. Дома ее тарелки никто сердечками не подписывал.

— Свинина с фасолью?

— Да. Джефф сказал, что тебе сегодня нужно больше жира и белка.

— Он совершенно прав. — Саманта сунула обед разогреваться.

— Я специалист по похмелью, — заявил Джокер, войдя в столовую. 

Впервые после прибытия на «Нормандию» Саманта обратила внимание на его походку. Он все еще заваливался на правую сторону, но не так сильно как раньше. И, хотя его ноги так до конца и не выпрямились, шаги были гораздо более уверенными. Ему определенно стало лучше, но, как сказала СУЗИ, чтобы вылечить последствия старых переломов, требовалось очень много времени, и не факт, что это вообще возможно. 

— Ну что, Сэм. Получаешь любовные письма издалека, которые моей любимой чуть контакты не сожгли?

— Она же извинилась, — возразила Саманта, взяв разогретую тарелку и ткнув вилкой в фасолину.

— А ты уверена, что она не ревнует? Мы же видим, какие вы с СУЗИ подруги. — Джокер сунул греться собственную тарелку.

— Да ладно тебе, — протянула она. — Можно без вот этих глупостей?

— Кроме того, — вмешалась СУЗИ, — кто на самом деле ревнует, так это ты, Джефф. Запомни, я теперь гораздо лучше понимаю, что такое ревность.

— Иногда, детка, мне кажется, что было лучше, когда эмоции оставались для тебя чем-то таинственным и загадочным.

— Твои эмоции, Джефф, всегда останутся для меня таинственными и загадочными, — отрезала СУЗИ.

— Вот это отбрила! — восхитилась Саманта, разрезая свиную котлету.

— Так она же это любя говорит. Ну, судя по тому, что до сих пор не выкинула меня в шлюз. — Он взял тарелку, откусил кусок и продолжил с набитым ртом: — Я стопудово уверен, что она от меня без ума.

В таком настроении и прошел весь обед. Саманта чувствовала себя совсем как дома и даже посмеялась перепалке Джокера и СУЗИ. Эти двое постоянно отпускали шуточки в адрес друг друга, и приятно было видеть, что они сохранили эту привычку. Если честно, Саманту слегка расстраивало, что после нескольких лет одиночества она утратила навык такой легкомысленной болтовни.

После обеда ей захотелось побыть одной. Джокер вернулся в пилотный отсек, а Саманта отправилась в бар. Выбор напитков теперь был не таким уж разнообразным, но диванчики оказались удобными. Она села и стала смотреть на звезды.

Расслабившись, она почувствовала, как невольно начала исследовать корабль, используя новые способности к восприятию. Она теперь точно знала, где находится каждый член экипажа, за исключением СУЗИ, конечно, которая была повсюду. Удавалось даже смутно ощущать эмоции. Адамс, работавший на инженерной палубе, из-за чего-то злился, но в то же время радовался сложной задаче. Стив был чем-то сильно занят в челноке и явно получал удовольствие от работы. Джокер казался очень сосредоточенным.

Саманта сразу поняла, что и они знали о ее эмоциях. На мгновение она почувствовала себя беззащитной и чуть было не ударилась в панику, но царящая вокруг атмосфера странным образом успокаивала.

Здесь она ощущала себя в безопасности.

Саманта попыталась вспомнить, испытывала ли она подобное чувство у себя в коттедже, и поняла, что не знает.

Она вытерла глаза. Странно расклеиваться из-за таких мыслей.

Она посмотрела на звезды, находящиеся от нее на расстоянии многих световых лет. Свет, который она видела, зародился задолго до нашествия Жнецов. Это обнадеживало. Даже если где-то воцарялся мрак, невозможно погасить весь свет в галактике. Свет слишком живучий для этого.

Вот чего она точно не чувствовала в себе, так это живучести. Все нынешние обитатели «Нормандии» казались такими сильными. А она как будто только начала учиться жить.

Саманта снова подняла взгляд к звездам и с силой сжала правую руку в кулак. Затем расслабила и положила на колени. Она принялась выполнять упражнения не по чужим рекомендациям, а прислушиваясь к потребностям своего тела. Когда она закончила, расслабив лицевые мышцы, то так и осталась сидеть неподвижно, наслаждаясь разлившимся по телу ощущением тепла.

Она не знала, сколько прошло времени, когда СУЗИ мягко спросила, можно ли составить ей компанию.

— Конечно, — сказала Саманта.

СУЗИ вошла в бар с коробкой, в которой оказалась целая гора чипсов. Саманта так и не поняла, из чего они, но, взяв один из коробки, обнаружила, что они воздушные и очень соленые.

СУЗИ села на диван, поставив коробку посредине.

— Я думаю, ты должна знать, — начала она, — что я отслеживала сигналы из Цитадели в поисках больших пакетов данных. — Она покачала головой. — После твоего сна больше ничего не было.

— Наверное, это и к лучшему, — заметила Саманта. — Что бы она ни пыталась сделать, я уверена, что был какой-то сбой.

— Я начала видеть сны совсем недавно. В основном они приятны, хотя и бессмысленны. Несколько ночей назад мне снился сон о том, что все космическое пространство заполнено патокой. В ней было очень трудно передвигаться. Самое странное то, что мы летели с обычной скоростью ровно до тех пор, пока не поняли, что это патока.

Саманта улыбнулась.

— В снах все искажается. — Она поела еще чипсов, но как только у нее возникла мысль, что от соленого может возникнуть жажда, СУЗИ встала и направилась к бару.

— Воды? — спросила она.

— Как ты догадалась?

СУЗИ пожала плечами.

— Большинство органиков постоянно страдают от обезвоживания. Догадаться было нетрудно. — Вернувшись к дивану со стаканом, она продолжила. — Вы к этому привыкли и не замечаете, но я чувствую.

Саманта отпила воды, и СУЗИ снова присела с ней рядом.

— Стив считает, что ты не захочешь рассказывать, что тебе снилось, но это может в какой-то степени развеять твою тревогу из-за кошмара. Я всегда готова тебя выслушать, но это тебе решать — хочешь ты рассказать или нет.

Саманта судорожно сглотнула.

— Я думаю, это поможет. Я попытаюсь. Но честно скажу — сон довольно туманный. И я не уверена, что смогу передать все свои впечатления, как бы ни старалась.

Она рассказала СУЗИ обо всем, что смогла вспомнить, даже о тех фрагментах сна, которые казались бессмысленными. О сужающемся пандусе. О Гаррусе, мертвом и в то же время живом. И о Шепард. Бедной Шепард.

СУЗИ обняла ее за плечи.

— Не удивительно, что ты так испугалась.

Саманта прижалась к ней.

— Я просто думаю — а вдруг она пытается сказать, что все закончилось... вот так? — Ее передернуло. — Что с ней случилось? Что если она действительно где-то в ловушке? Почему там был Гаррус? И кто этот жуткий ребенок?

Несколько секунд СУЗИ казалась погруженной в свои мысли. Для ИИ это невероятно долгий срок.

— Если она в ловушке, мы ее освободим. Вы с Гаррусом были ей дороги. Естественно, она не может не думать о вас обоих каждый раз, когда испытывает сильные эмоции. — СУЗИ помолчала, дожидаясь, пока Саманта отхлебнет еще воды. — Ты не была знакома с ней, когда он погиб. Это был очень тяжелый период. Она изменилась. Начала принимать необдуманные, слишком эмоциональные решения. В то время я перестала ее понимать. До этого она всегда поступала логично, старалась быть миротворцем. — СУЗИ взглянула на звезды. — После его смерти в ней было столько ярости. Она и раньше могла действовать беспощадно, но не так. Ты смогла увидеть в ней не только злость. Я думаю, ей это помогло.

Саманта опустила взгляд и посмотрела на свои руки.

— Мне кажется, что никакой злости я не видела, потому что не хотела видеть. Ну, то есть, коммандер Шепард была на моем корабле. Вернее, я на ее. Мы все так долго считали ее героиней. Я даже не знаю, понимала ли я поначалу, что она такой же живой человек.

Хотя Саманта и не смотрела на СУЗИ, но почувствовала, что та улыбается.

— Ты изменила ее очень сильно. Когда я увидела ее впервые, она была... — СУЗИ умолкла на мгновение. — Наверное, это был первый случай, когда я испытала страх. Она действовала логично и выполняла приказы. Ее нельзя было остановить. — СУЗИ понизила голос почти до шепота. — Она отключила мою первую версию. 

Саманта услышала боль в ее словах.

— Я не знала.

СУЗИ пожала плечами.

— Многие не знают. Но Гаррус помогал ей видеть цель. Они прекрасно работали вместе. Помогали друг другу справляться со злостью. Он был с ней до того, как она стала легендой, поэтому он ее не боялся. — Она сделала паузу. — Но у любого создания, органического или синтетического, кто встречался с Шепард, имелись причины для страха.

Саманта так и сидела, опустив взгляд, и разглядывала свои ногти.

— Но ты ее не боялась.

Она рассмеялась.

— А с чего бы мне ее бояться? Она должна была спасти всех нас. Шепард, великая героиня Альянса. Первый СПЕКТР-человек. Живая легенда...

— И именно это, мне кажется, ей в тебе и понравилось. То, что ты ее не боялась. Ты говоришь, что считала ее героиней, но я думаю, что ты видела в ней человека, а не только легенду. Ты вернула ей душевное равновесие. Твоя рациональность помогла обуздать ее эмоции. И при этом ты не боялась бросить ей вызов.

— В каком смысле бросить вызов? — переспросила Саманта. — О нет! Шахматы?! Не может быть.

СУЗИ хмыкнула.

— Я прекратила наблюдать за капитанской каютой после того, как ты попросилась к ней в душ. У меня есть строгое правило не наблюдать за душевыми. Даже когда там Джефф. — Она помолчала. — Особенно когда там Джефф.


	4. Chapter 4

Этой ночью они решили обойтись без развлечений. Саманта отправилась спать пораньше, и Стив остался с ней в каюте для гостей. Она сомневалась, что сможет уснуть накануне прибытия на Цитадель, но чудеса фармацевтики не подвели.

Ей ничего не приснилось.

Когда они подлетали, Саманта не смотрела в иллюминатор. Попыталась было, но ее сразу бросило в дрожь. Так что она села ждать в челноке Стива. Уже за час до прибытия она начала слышать мысленный гул, доносящийся с Цитадели и похожий на треск статического электричества. Впрочем, ей не удавалось различить ни слов, ни даже эмоций. Просто фоновый шум. Он ее раздражал. Хотя, с другой стороны, он отвлекал ее от страха из-за очередной смены знакомого окружения на что-то неизведанное.

Когда оказалось, что Саманте трудно сойти с корабля, СУЗИ отправилась с ней. Стив согласился подождать их на случай, если потребуется срочная эвакуация. Но как только они сошли на берег и оказались в доках, Саманта поняла, что в их плане есть серьезнейший пробел.

Куда идти дальше?

Она огляделась по сторонам. Прежний уровень населения на Цитадели так и не восстановился, но сейчас здесь было многолюднее, чем в прошлый раз. Вряд ли ей удастся получить хоть какое-то сообщение от Шепард.

— Шепард, можешь какую-нибудь наводку дать? — спросила Саманта вслух. Ответа не было. 

Она посмотрела на СУЗИ, но та лишь пожала плечами.

— Если бы ты была героем войны и застряла на космической станции на шесть лет, где бы ты скрывалась? — задумчиво произнесла Саманта.

Единственной подсказкой был сон, но она не видела на Цитадели ничего, хоть отдаленно напоминающего то место из ее кошмара.

— Ты можешь поискать это место из сна на транспортном терминале, — предложила СУЗИ.

— Отличная мысль!

Саманта отыскала терминал для вызова такси. Сейчас аэрокары были беспилотными, а интерфейсы адаптированы таким образом, что клиенту нужно было лишь подумать о месте назначения и нажать кнопку вызова. В большей части оборудования на Цитадели до сих пор использовались аналоговые соединения из-за фонового шума от множества связей Синтеза.

Саманта попыталась представить себе это место с максимальной четкостью, не думая о Гаррусе и крови. Звезды над головой, пандусы, освещение. Все это казалось таким ярким. Она поднесла левую руку к датчику терминала.

Ничего не произошло.

— Может, это не настоящее место?

— Может, стоит попросить, чтобы тебя отвезли к Шепард?

Саманта удивленно моргнула.

— Думаешь, получится?

— Бритва Оккама. Не стоит сразу отметать простейшее решение.

Саманта подумала о Джейн. Не о ее лице, а о стальной решимости и стремлении к победе. О целеустремленности, о силе воли. Она снова приложила руку к терминалу.

Такси не прибыло, но через несколько секунд она почувствовала, как что-то прикоснулось к ее ноге.

Обернувшись, Саманта увидела глядящего на нее хранителя. Она повернулась к СУЗИ.

— Мне это не мерещится?

Хранители не взаимодействовали с людьми. Эта их особенность не изменилась даже после Синтеза. И у хранителя, который стоял перед ней, было такое же пустое и невыразительное лицо, как и у остальных. Через несколько секунд он сцепил пальцы на передней паре рук и снова постучал ей по ноге.

Он что, ее торопит?

Саманта изумленно переводила взгляд с хранителя на СУЗИ и обратно.

— Я вижу, что хранитель пытается взаимодействовать с тобой, — сказала СУЗИ.

— Отлично. Значит, я не сошла с ума. По крайней мере, в этом.

Саманта присела, чтобы оказаться с хранителем на одном уровне.

— Привет! — сказала она. Несколько человек в доках остановились и уставились в их сторону. Саманта чувствовала исходящее от них беспокойство. Трогать хранителей все еще было запрещено, и у нее мелькнула мысль о том, что же ей делать, если это создание внезапно начнет плавиться.

Но ведь не она начала это общение, а хранитель, так что не расплавится. Наверное.

Он протянул руку и прикоснулся к ее левой кисти. Саманта позволила ему взять себя за руку.

В голове зазвучали слова и перед глазами возникло изображение. «Она ждет. Следуй за мной». Саманта зажмурилась. Неожиданная вспышка света оказалась слишком яркой, и она почувствовала, как ее метки мгновенно раскалились добела и тут же снова похолодели, словно от перегрузки. 

Она увидела лицо Шепард, наложенное на тело хранителя.

Саманта покачнулась, но хранитель ловко ее поддержал.

— Что с тобой? Что случилось? — спросила СУЗИ.

— Новые видения, — ответила Саманта, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Хранитель осторожно потянул ее за руку. Она почувствовала странную безмятежность.

СУЗИ тем временем обратилась к толпе, призывая людей расходиться. Появились первые сотрудники СБЦ.

Хранитель огляделся по сторонам, словно впервые заметив собравшуюся толпу. Саманта чувствовала, что то же самое ощущение безмятежности сейчас охватывает зевак. Один за другим они отходили в сторону и возвращались к прежним занятиям, как будто ничего не случилось.

— Ты что, хакнул их всех? — шепнула она хранителю. Тот кивнул. Если бы Саманта могла сейчас испытывать тревогу, то встревожилась бы не на шутку. Но ощущение, которое дал ей хранитель, все еще не прошло, и поэтому она просто отметила в уме эту информацию. Она встала и посмотрела на улыбающуюся СУЗИ, взгляд которой казался немного расфокусированным. 

— Как приятно снова вернуться на Цитадель, — мечтательно произнесла СУЗИ.

Саманта покачала головой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения.

— Хм. Отлично. Похоже, мне нужно следовать за этим жуком, — сказала она и нахмурилась. Все-таки наваждение стало ослабевать. Хранители были слугами Жнецов. Их связь с хозяевами разорвалась, и, насколько было известно, Жнецы исчезли. Но сейчас Саманта начала понимать, насколько велики возможности хранителей на самом деле. — Как ты думаешь, ему можно доверять?

— А что плохого он может сделать? — спросила СУЗИ, все еще находящаяся под влиянием.

Даже если это и была ловушка, какой смысл бороться? Если хранитель способен хакнуть такую большую толпу, а заодно и СУЗИ, Саманте не освободиться. Она сжала руку хранителя и медленно пошла за ним по коридору.

СУЗИ несколько секунд шла следом, а потом неожиданно повернулась и уселась на ближайшую скамью.

Саманта вздохнула. Похоже, дальше придется идти в одиночестве.

* * *

Саманта догадывалась, что они находятся где-то под Президиумом, но маршрут оказался слишком запутанным. Хранитель вел ее вниз служебными тоннелями, где двери неожиданно открывались в другие тоннели или выводили к лестнице или лифту. Казалось, прошло уже несколько часов, но Саманта не чувствовала усталости. Без сомнения Хранитель вмешивался в работу ее органических систем. Несколько раз они замедляли шаг, когда Саманте проходилось пролезать в двери, очевидно не предназначенные для созданий ее размера, и хранитель каждый раз терпеливо дожидался ее с другой стороны.

Они вышли в какой-то круглый зал. Половина помещения была накрыта стеклянным куполом, сквозь который виднелись звезды, а на другой стороне зала виднелись маленькие двери. Посредине было что-то вроде небольшого помоста. Хранитель остановился, вновь прикоснулся к ней, привлекая внимание, и одной из свободных рук указал на помост.

— Дальше ты со мной не пойдешь, да? 

Хранитель покачал головой.

— Ну хорошо. Пора с этим заканчивать.

Саманта двинулась вперед. С каждым шагом она чувствовала, как поддерживающее влияние хранителя слабеет. Ее ноги начали болеть от длительной ходьбы и беготни по лестницам.

Она остановилась у помоста, и ее дыхание ускорилось. Она снова осталась одна. Саманта сделала глубокий вдох и сглотнула. Нет. Не одна. Покинув свой коттедж, она вернулась на «Нормандию» к семье. А сейчас она возвращается к Шепард. Ведь так?

Несмотря на эту мысль, Саманта взошла на помост дрожа и обхватив себя руками.

Помост стал подниматься вверх — к открывшемуся в потолке отверстию. У Саманты закружилась голова, и она торопливо присела, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения дежавю.

Когда площадка поднялась на верхний уровень, Саманта сразу же узнала это место. Она оказалась на круглой платформе в окружении звезд. От платформы тянулись три пандуса и уходили в никуда. Все казалось более реалистичным, чем во сне, но абсолютно узнаваемым. Ее левая рука запульсировала от какого-то незнакомого ощущения.

Когда Саманта закричала, ее голос словно потерялся в пространстве огромного зала:

— Шепард!

— Она здесь, но не может ответить, не причинив тебе боль.

Саманта повернулась и увидела мальчика. 

— Кто ты? — спросила она.

Мальчик пожал плечами.

— Я уже не имею значения. Скоро я устарею. — Он улыбнулся. В его голосе звучали знакомые нотки.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я был Катализатором. Теперь, когда Синтез достигнут, я больше не нужен.

Саманта на мгновение утратила дар речи. Катализатор, последний фрагмент головоломки Жнецов, который они искали. И это оно?

— Что ты такое?

— Ты пришла сюда искать Шепард, но не можешь удержаться, чтобы не решить загадку. Я понимаю, почему ты ей так нравилась. Я — творение расы, создавшей Жнецов. Я следил за органиками миллионы лет, дожидаясь признака, что вы готовы.

— Готовы к чему?

— К Синтезу, конечно. Из бесчисленного количества видов люди оказались единственными, кто его достиг.

— Шепард достигла, ты хочешь сказать. А потом он охватил всех остальных.

Мальчик покачал головой.

— Она это сделала, да, но это заслуга всего человечества. Люди — странные существа. На протяжении миллиардов лет цивилизации повторяли друг друга. Но люди оказались в чем-то уникальны. Вы верите в независимость, но жаждете взаимодействия. Одиночество для вас смертельно. До синтеза невозможность связи между вами приводила к убийствам, геноциду, войнам... — Он помолчал, наморщил нос и подытожил: — Связь оказалась решением. Люди были всего лишь в одном или в двух поколениях от того, чтобы достигнуть Синтеза самостоятельно. Некоторые подошли очень близко. Как жаль, что вы нашли Цитадель именно сейчас. Если бы у вас был еще один цикл, вы бы сделали много великих открытий.

У Саманты голова уже кружилась, но мальчик продолжил:

— Мы помогали тем, кто изучал Синтез. Мы использовали их данные для тестирования. У них получилось.

— Ты о хасках? Об одурманивании? — уточнила Саманта.

Мальчик фыркнул.

— Нет. Наши разработки были неудачными. Мы следили за тем, как люди изучают Синтез человеческого организма и искусственного интеллекта вашего собственного изобретения. Мы предоставили ресурсы, чтобы позволить им завершить исследования до окончания цикла. И когда они это сделали, то поделились результатом с остальными видами, ты можешь в такое поверить?

— Какие исследования? Почему я ничего об этом не слышала?

— Мы их отослали, — ответил мальчик. — Мы взяли информацию, которая была нам нужна. Мы не были уверены, что они переживут этот цикл, и поэтому помогли им покинуть галактику. Мы не сможем следить за продолжением эксперимента. — Мальчик поднял взгляд к звездам. — Мы считаем их нашими детьми и желаем им успеха.

Саманта потерла лоб. У нее начала болеть голова.

— Но ты здесь по другой причине. Ты пришла ради Шепард.

— Да. Она здесь? У меня такое чувство, будто я гоняюсь за призраками.

— Она здесь.

— Где?

— Она вокруг тебя.

Саманта почувствовала, что ее пульс ускоряется.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Скажи, пожалуйста, ты можешь дать мне понятный ответ?

— Прошу прощения. Я думал, это очевидно. Синтез соединил Шепард с Цитаделью.

У нее зашумело в ушах. Это в принципе возможно?

— Она была готова к этому. Ее тело было синтетическим больше чем наполовину, а ее опыт восприятия протеанских видений доказывал, что ее разум способен к адаптации. Люди — это вид, наиболее подготовленный к Синтезу, а Шепард — самый подготовленный человек для соединения с Цитаделью. Это должна была быть именно она.

— То есть ты принес ее в жертву? — прошептала Саманта.

— Это не было жертвой. Она приняла наши условия. После Синтеза наш эксперимент был завершен. Скоро мы перестанем существовать. Наш интеллект поддерживал функционирование Цитадели. Теперь это обязанность Шепард. Мы остаемся здесь только лишь для того, чтобы ее обучить.

Саманта проглотила комок в горле. Ну да. Ее девушка стала космической станцией.

— Ее тело сохранилось?

— Нет.

— Но у нее есть сознание? Личность?

— Да. Она осталась собой и в то же время стала чем-то гораздо большим. Она все еще развивается и исследует собственные границы. Как ты видела, это приводит к некоторым трудностям с коммуникацией.

— Прости за выражение, но ни хрена себе!

Мальчик пропустил ее возглас мимо ушей.

— Ты хочешь получить возможность с ней общаться?

— Само собой! Для это я и пришла.

— Я могу изменить твой синтезированный организм, чтобы ты получила такую возможность. — Мальчик посмотрел на нее почти с жалостью. — Но тебе будет больно.

Саманта понимала, что он о чем-то умалчивает. Должно быть еще что-нибудь. Не может быть, чтобы все оказалось так просто.

— Погоди. Дай мне подумать минутку. Мне нужно время, чтобы все это осмыслить. — Она задумалась. Попытки расспросить про Синтез наверняка приведут к еще более непонятным ответам. Саманта попыталась восстановить в памяти все странности, случившиеся после приземления. Она вспомнила видение, полученное от хранителя, и вздрогнула. — А как насчет Жнецов?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Они действительно исчезли?

— Нет.

Саманта опустилась на колени. Столько борьбы и усилий, а Жнецы по-прежнему существуют.

— Они вернутся?

— Да. — Мальчик помолчал. — Но не для разрушения. Сейчас они внедряют исправленную модель Синтеза представителям тех видов, которые они забрали. Они терраформируют новые миры. На это нужно время, но все погибшие виды вернутся.

Саманта не знала, в какой степени она может доверять этому ребенку, который вовсе не ребенок. Это ИИ. Не прошедший Синтез, очень старый ИИ. Кто знает, каковы его мотивы?

Ну и фиг с ним.

— Ладно. Ты сказал, что можешь исправить мой коммуникатор, чтобы я смогла разговаривать с Шепард?

— Я улучшу твои синтезированные ткани, которые с ним совместимы.

— Ну да. И я смогу разговаривать с Шепард, которая стала Цитаделью?

— Да.

Саманта глубоко вздохнула.

— Это не избавит тебя от твоих страхов, — предупредил мальчик. — И это будет очень болезненно.

— Сделай это.

— Прости, — сказал мальчик, и это было последнее, что она услышала. Ослепляющая, резкая боль пронзила левую часть ее головы, когда ткани, соединенные с коммуникатором, начали рваться и срастаться заново. Саманта покатилась по полу, вцепившись руками в уши. Даже если бы она вырвала этот коммуникатор из головы, боль была бы не такой сильной. Она заплакала.

Она не знала, сколько это длилось — то ли несколько секунд, то ли целую вечность.

Через некоторое время боль немного стихла, и к ней добавились новые ощущения. Тепло. Кроме мучительного жжения в мозгу, Саманта чувствовала тепло чьей-то ладони, лежащей в ее руке. 

Она с трудом смогла различить шепот, звучащий в ушах:

— Ты не одна.

Постепенно к нему начали присоединяться и другие голоса. Знакомые голоса. Первыми были СУЗИ, Стив и Джефф. Потом подключились и остальные. Лиара с нежным мысленным объятием. Тали с ощущением солнечного тепла на коже. Вега, напоминающий о том, что если она видела танец Шепард, то ее уже ничем не напугаешь.

Последним, что она услышала, прежде чем потерять сознание, был голос Шепард:

— Держись. Я люблю тебя.

* * *

Саманта понятия не имела, что произошло в следующие несколько дней. Она спала глубоким сном без сновидений, пока Синтез перестраивал ее нейронные связи, оптимизируя соединения.

Она начала чувствовать, что делается вокруг, до того, как открыла глаза или смогла как-то прореагировать. Несколько раз она то приходила в сознание, то засыпала снова. Каждый раз с ней кто-то был, и она никогда не оставалась одна.

Через некоторое время к ней вернулись физические ощущения. Удобная кровать. Чья-то ладонь в руке. Сначала Саманта не поняла, была ли это Тали или Лиара; ей почему-то казалось, что она держит за руку их обеих одновременно. Она сжала руку. Пять пальцев. Оказывается, Лиара и Тали общались мысленно в этот момент. Тали наблюдала за ней с далекого расстояния.

Саманта почувствовала, как Лиара сжимает ее руку в ответ.

— Саманта? Ты слышишь меня? — Лиара произнесла эти слова вслух и одновременно передала их мысленно. 

Трудно было шевельнуть губами, чтобы ответить. Саманта попыталась открыть глаза, но ничего не вышло. Тогда она стиснула ладонь Лиары изо всех сил.

Ее окатила волна эмоций. Волнение и тревога, быстро сменившиеся облегчением.

— Глиф, позови врачей, — услышала она голос Лиары.

Тали сразу засыпала ее вопросами.

— Ты как себя чувствуешь? Что случилось? Тебе все еще больно? Где ты была? 

Саманта все еще чувствовала исходящее от Тали волнение. Несмотря на мысленную связь с Лиарой, трудно было общаться настолько издалека.

Она все еще не могла заставить себя ответить. Попыталась сформулировать мысленный ответ, зная, что, скорее всего, он потребует слишком больших усилий.

«Я в порядке».

К ее удивлению, это ее вовсе не утомило, так что она продолжила:

«Я побывала в самом центре Цитадели. Я знаю, что произошло с Шепард».

В комнату кто-то вошел. Саманта не знала, что это за люди, но чувствовала, что Лиара им доверяет. Они сказали, что ей нужно больше отдыха и что ее рано беспокоить. Лиара неохотно согласилась.

Все снова исчезло.

Когда Саманта проснулась в следующий раз, кровать показалась ей незнакомой. Она открыла глаза и осмотрелась по сторонам.

Похоже, квартиру Шепард восстановили в том же виде, в каком она была до нападения на Цитадель.

Саманта медленно шевельнула руками, вытащила их из-под одеяла. Приятно было снова чувствовать прикосновения.

Она потянулась мыслями вокруг себя и ощутила присутствие в квартире нескольких разумов. Но пока что ей дали возможность побыть в одиночестве.

Она передвинула подушку и медленно села в кровати. Это было непросто, потому что к ней были подключены какие-то датчики и капельница с физраствором. После долгого сна тело казалось одеревеневшим.

Знакомый голос раздался в ее голове:

«Доброе утро, солнышко».

Саманта улыбнулась.

«Сейчас и в самом деле утро, или это лишь фигура речи?»

«Мы шесть лет не виделись, а ты так сразу огрызаешься?» — Хотя у Шепард теперь не было губ, Саманта слышала улыбку в ее голосе.

«Это чтобы ты поняла, что со мной все в порядке».

Она почувствовала, что улыбка Шепард исчезла.

«Это правда? С тобой все в порядке?»

«Думаю, да. Только все тело затекло от долгого лежания».

Последовала пауза.

«А это все... тебя не напрягает? То, какой я стала?»

Ой. Это было совершенно другое.

«Шепард, где твоя уверенность? Моя любимая женщина стала космической станцией. И жива. Это же просто праздник какой-то! Нам кое-что надо будет наверстать, конечно, но не надейся, что я от тебя отстану. Белый заборчик из штакетника, собака и двое детей. Ты мне обещала!»

Саманта услышала знакомый смех Шепард. Неожиданно на ее глазах выступили слезы.

«Ой! Мне не стоило смеяться».

«Нет! Дело не в этом. Просто... — Саманта умолкла на мгновение. — Осталось столько записей и видео с тобой, но знаешь, нет ни одной, где бы ты смеялась. Я шесть лет не слышала твоего смеха».

«Я тоже по тебе соскучилась».

Саманта уселась поудобнее среди горы подушек и подтянула выше одеяло.

«Кстати, серьезный вопрос. Ты же теперь контролируешь всю Цитадель, верно?»

«Да».

«А у тебя есть что-нибудь вибрирующее? Потому что мне нужно понять, как мы продолжим нашу половую жизнь теперь, когда ты стала космической станцией».

Саманта улыбнулась, вновь услышав смех. На эту реакцию она и рассчитывала.

В голове у нее возник образ. Хранитель, держащий в каждой руке по вибратору.

«Нет! Нет, нет и нет! Это не подойдет. У меня сразу все упало. Если ты сунешься с этим ко мне, я от тебя уйду и заберу с собой собаку. Сбегу с собакой в другую галактику».

Шепард засмеялась снова.

Саманта тоже не удержалась от смеха. Теперь все будет замечательно, и она не одна.

Хрен с ним, с заборчиком. Она наконец дома!


End file.
